User blog:DennisRocking/Dennis' Rap Battles 1: Hercules VS Conan
HEY GUYS! DennisRocking here, with the official first installment of my series! I want to give a HUGE shoutout to Leandro for making this awesome thumbnail! I thank you a lot! So, this one has some story. I started writing this awhile ago and just recently began sprucing it up and, I would have to say, I'm very pleased with how this came out. The connection is pretty obvious, but the more you know about them, more you'll enjoy it, most likely. I worked extremely hard on this for awhile now, and when I joined I put some final touches on it for 4-5 days now. I hope you guys enjoy it and, if you're wondering why I didn't release this on Monday, I thought more could see/enjoy on the Weekend, since more come on. Plus, I couldn't wait to share this with you guys! Once again, thank you SO much Leo for doing this awesome thumbnail! I love you guys and hope you enjoy this! I'll be going back in the shop soon to make another, and if you have critiques, please let me know! Thank you for the support in Atilla VS Vlad, which definitely wasn't the extent of my abilities! Also, please don't talk about how I've made 3 blogs recently...there's a method behind the madness. For one, the first blog was an introduction into my writing with a prologue battle and a nice hello to everyone! The second is going to be an ongoing suggestion board for all my stuff, and this is the first ACTUAL blog with a hard-worked battle! I'll see you guys later. Thanks so much for checking it out. Your support means so much more than you know to me. I go through a lot, and the relaxing I get to do here and the friends I'm meeting really mean a lot to me already. Thanks, guys. It helps a lot. :) Enjoy!!! Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tWmo0eGDNYI Lyrics: :10: Dennis' Rap Battles! Conan the Barbarian! Against! Hercules! BEGIN! :22: Conan: People claim it, but I've yet to see the hero in 'em. Cleaning stables, stealing apples...where's the heroism?! It takes a Cimmerian warrior to face a meek, Greek geek! I'm at my peak, you naked freak, and to me, you seem weak! Six season show, yeah, Fabio, I've seen ya. But your legacy only remains thanks to creating Xena! For God's sake man, put on some leather! Zeus making you God of Fertility? I think he could've done better... That Xiphos between your legs makes even ME start crying. Dethrone the pro swordsman? You're worse than the Nemean at Lion! This cretin Cretan bull-headed man will be like Khalar; reduced! I'm your thirteenth labour, Hercules, seems in the trials, you lose! :57: Hercules: Stack the deck with risks that you have in this match. I crack with the punches I add, you're renowned for a six pack! So let's go, duel like I like it: to the death. Who let Conan O'Brien here crawl out from TBS?! That which does not kill us makes us stronger? Oh, you won't have to worry about that much longer! Lead you to your Thulsa Doom, you hulking runt! I don't expect much from a dunce who communicates with grunts! A Riddle of Steel is your so-called "High Adventure." I'd venture that my weather I'd weathered gives high pressure! I strangled a snake as a babe, so who can outlast? The moral of this quarrel's rhetorical, Conan, you're outclassed! :1:32: Conan: Not much phases me, but after that verse, I've felt pain. How can you hope to pose a challenge when Destroyer's in my name?! Unsophisticated? Funny coming from a man wielding a big club. Like my buckler, reflect disses, you bucked up, now give up! I'm skilled at the kill with the steel that I wield. So kneel...oh wait, I forgot, mythology's not even real! Leave your Kingdom Heart hurt, Herc, you aren't a Rock! But I rock schlocks, I'll be the earthquake, prepare for the aftershock! :1:55: Hercules: What's with that damn voice? I can hardly understand you! You're like the Stymphalian birds from the attacks I land on you! I'm valiant and gallant! I wasn't real? You make me laugh! For I looked on the Atlas and didn't see Cimmeria on the map. But for a man to try to step to the son of a God, you must be something. I expected this tanned nomadic misfit to catch a glimpse and start running! I'm a heroic idol, left you smothered, say sorry to your dad and mother. I captured one evil bitch, now I've done it to another! :2:19: WHO WON!? WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! DENNIS'...*Sword rises and slices the logo* RAP BATTLESSSS!!!!!!!! Category:Blog posts